


A World He Didn't Belong In

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst to the end, Bullying, Death, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, Illnesses, Intense Bullying, Large amounts of angst, Multi, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, not a Disney ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every now and then a family would produce an offspring that would never display a dynamic. Most often, they would be shunned and forgotten, for humans would not be able to live in their world. Humans would never be able to live as a bonded pair, a mate to another."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a fic with butterflies and rainbows this one isn't it. Like seriously. Turn away right now, because this shit is not and never was intended to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I've been working on editing this fic for sometime, and finally did so. I haven't updated my other fics :( but am working on it! 
> 
> Not much has changed plot wise.. just added a few things here and there and really worked on things that I didn't like the first time around.

He was a human boy stuck in a world dominated by Alphas. Alphas who lived alongside Betas and Omegas. Every now and then, a family would produce an offspring that would never display a dynamic. Most often, they would be shunned and forgotten, for humans would not be able to live in their world. Humans would never be able to live as a bonded pair, a mate to another. Human bodies incapable of forming a bond with any dynamic, unable to withstand the animalistic desires that came as instinct. Of course a human could have what would be considered as casual sex with anyone, but there would always be the fear of an Alpha’s knot and the knowledge that they would never be seen as an equal by the other. In this world, humans wouldn't tell rank by scent; wouldn’t smell fear, danger, power, or a threat. In the end, most humans left their homes and would wander the world in search for another human who was willing to live out a lonely life together.

 ___________________________________

 

Eren never cared about humans, never cared about the alpha dynamics, but as the time passed he started to care. All his friends began presenting as some form or another: his best friend and neighbor Levi, whom was three years older than him had presented as an alpha at his 12th birthday. Mikasa, his adopted sister also presented as Alpha, except at her 13th birthday. Armin, his other best friend presented as Omega; being dubbed a late bloomer for presenting his dynamic at 15. Jean showed to be an Alpha, Marco a Beta, Ymir an Omega, Historia as an Alpha, Connie was an Omega with Sasha being an Alpha. Along the years they picked up a few more friends: an Alpha Reiner, an Omega Bertolt and a Beta named Annie. With each passing year, no one ever mentioned the fact that Eren had not presented, keeping hope that because Armin had presented late he would as well. 

 

Eren’s friends were more than willing to be supportive of his lack of dynamic. They remain his loyal friends throughout the years but unfortunately the same could not be said for others. Others in the world did not see him as one presenting their dynamic late, rather they saw him as a simple human boy. His loyal companions would defend him endlessly when they could, and Levi had even gone as far as to scent mark him as his in order to have some form of protection after the Alpha had graduated. The day that Eren had shown up, eyes bright green with a messy mop of hair reeking of a powerful Alpha was the last day that he had dealt with bullying, for no one wanted to anger the Alpha willing to defend the simple human boy.In the world of Alphas, Levi had laid claim to Eren; the world knew it wouldn't be true, there was no way Levi could be Alpha to a human. 

 

It was the day of Eren's 17th birthday, that it was decided that he would not present. Eren had been prepared for exile and hatred from the world, except it never came. His mother and father loved him as he was and his friends never treated him differently. In reality not much in his life had changed, he only had to acknowledge that the hate and prejudice would never end. As the year passed he graduated from high school and ended up with a job as a telemarketer. It was the only thing available to him, one in which the world would ever know his lack of dynamic. When he had applied for the postion, he felt immense gratitude that his boss did not seem concerned that he indeed is a human boy. That’s why, with steady income and newfound power, he began apartment hunting.He yearned for the independence from his parents, the same thing that any other 18 year old dreamed of. But in a world set on old ways, that independence wouldn't come easy. 

 

Sniffling and brushing tears away from his eyes he cried into the shoulder of his best friend 

"Levi, I just want to be an adult and live on my own-hiccup-but no one wants a human boy in their homes alone. Scared that I'll cause problems and bring unwanted attention". 

 

His tears were freely falling at his point and in the past, Eren would have been embarrassed of the fact that he had been reduced to such a mess. With years of friendships, he had felt much more than a simple friendship for the boy with the raven hair and chiseled features. He had fallen in love with his neighbor, and it was never meant to be. That would not stop him from pouring his heart out to the raven haired boy, the one that stood by his side as shoulder to lean on when needed. Today, after the last apartment inquiry he wanted nothing more but to be near the Alpha. 

 

“Oi Kid, don’t cry so much.” The raven pulling him into a tight embrace. “How about this, you and i move out together? That way we can both leave the parental home?” His question was meant to comfort, but instead it caused even more tears to fall. Eren had felt useless, nothing in this world was meant to be for him. 

 

“Come on brat. You can pick the apartment, it’ll just be my name on the lease”. 

He sniffled one more time before nodding into Levi’s chest. Murmuring his final question, “If a human boy is always with you, how can you ever find your mate” and if Levi pretended to not hear the question, well no one would ever know. 

 

That is how the two found themselves living day-to-day normal lives. Eren would go to work, come back and cook. Levi would go to school and chose to be in charge of the cleaning because no one could do it quite right. It became a steady routine between the two in their two bedroom flat. 

 

_______________________

 

It had been a weekend in May spent in celebration of Connie’s birthday. The group of friends had all agreed to go out to Club Sina, being that it was the only one that allowed anyone over the age 18 entrance yetstill sold alcohol to those that could drink. Most of the group was around the same age, with Levi and Ymir being the only ones that where of age to legally drink. Throughout the night they talked and laughed and reminisced on the old high school days. It was nice to see that after two years the couples chose to stay together, some even going as far as to bond together demonstrating to the world that each had a mate waiting for them out in the world. 

 

At the beginning of the night Eren, had felt a bit off. He couldn’t describe the feeling but ignored it, he wanted to spend time out with his friends. He also knew that Levi would have marked him in some way to show the world that although he was a human boy, he had protection. But the closer it got to 1 am, the worse he began to feel. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out,sweat began to roll down freely from the every spot in his body. The anxiousness filled his bones and nothing would remove the feeling, that is when the boy decided to take his leave. 

 

 

 

“Hey guys, I’m not feeling too good. I’m going to call it a night”. He stated as he stood up from the table. His friends all looked at him in concern, because in reality the boy did look very sick. 

 

“I don’t think you should walk alone brat, let me go with you.”

 

“Levi. I’ll be fine. I know you marked me or something that belonged to me because people are making faces at me like they did back in high school the last time you did”. At the accusation the raven did not attempt to look the least bit shamed. He would do what was needed to protect Eren. 

 

“Fine. But call me when you get home”. Knowing that he had received Levi’s approval, Eren made his way out of the club. He knew he had been right in accusing Levi because as he exited, similarly to when he arrived, everyone scrunched their nose at the smell and parted to make way for his exit. 

 

Once outside in the fresh air, he no longer felt as much sweat, yet the feeling of discomfort from within had only worsened. Focusing on the pain he failed to watch his step, ramming right into a tall burly blonde with unforgettably large eyebrows. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry sir, I didn’t see you there.” Eren went for respect in his tone. Remembering his ‘place’ in this world. 

 

“Merely an accident, no need to worry. If you don’t mind may I ask you a question?” The brunette grunted as confirmation. “Where is your Alpha human? It’s not often you see a human with one”. 

 

His eyes widened at the question, stammering out a response before realizing what he was saying, “I-I do-don’t have an Alpha. I’m human, I cannot have one”. Hoping to not anger the man, whom he could assume was an Alpha. 

 

“Hmm.. is that so?” The man questioned, taking a step forward. Without warning he grasped the boy in his arms and rubbed against him. Almost instantly he dropped him and sent him on his way. Eren did not think twice before taking off in a sprint home. 

 

With locked doors he stood in the entryway, stripping his shirt that felt sticky and uncomfortable and tossing it on the floor alongside his shoes. He continued to strip as he walked, leaving articles of clothing as a trail to his bedroom. 

 

Stepping into his room he felt himself sweating again, but unbearably cold at the same time. He figured he must’ve gotten sick somehow, of course humans did not have the same defenses as others and were prone to diseases. Eren laid himself below the duvet and sheets, wrapping himself knowing that only time could take away the illness, there would not be a healer willing to treat him. Laying in bed, lost in thoughts of his sudden change of health he recalled the scattered clothing in the entrance of the apartment. Levi hated messes, but figured that he would end up staying the night at Connie’s and Sasha’s, as they always did after a night out, giving him enough time in the morning to clean up after himself. He did not fight the sensation of heaviness from sleep as he closed his eyes and thus began his night of restless sleep, pain and discomfort.

 

____________________________

 

The sound of a door slamming shut and a deadly growl woke Eren from his slumber. Sitting up in bed, the sheets pooled at midsection; his manhood covered, thankfully considering the night before he chose to sleep in the nude. The feeling of pain had finally subsided, but Eren still felt uneasy, for reasons he could not explain. Before he had a chance to digest what had been happening he visibly flinched when his door shot open at impressive speeds. But the sight of Levi, teeth bared and growling out “WHERE IS HE?” caused him to become deathly still, for the first time, Eren was scared of the Alpha. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His own friends were less than thrilled with the relationship he had with the teenage boy. Constantly reminding him that if Eren did not present soon, they would never be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers! There is a small instance of bullying with some hateful speech in this chapter. It is not a lot but it's still there. I know that sometimes events in our lives follow us forever so just wanted to give a heads up. (If anything you can just skip paragraph #2)

Levi had grown up next door to the hyperactive brunette with bright green eyes. Although he was three years older, he loved to spend time with him. As the years went on the simple love of friendship became a love for the boy himself. The problem came that with each passing year Eren was not presenting. Each birthday, every one lost a little more hope than the year before. Through it all Eren smiled, he never backed down from the taunts and the bullies. He stood his ground and belief that regardless of it all he deserved a right to live in this world. 

 

The first time Levi saw Eren being bullied was the second day of high school for the small freshmen boy. The senior boy watched as a kid, learned his name was Thomas, shoving Eren around. Others circled around and egged on the Thomas kid, choosing to discriminate Eren for his lack of dynamic. Yet, with each shove Eren fought back refusing to look weak . It wasn’t until Thomas raised his fist that Levi jumped up towards his neighbor. As he got closer he would hear Thomas spewing out nonsense such as “you don’t belong here” "no one will ever love you" “you’ll always be alone.” None of it was true, Eren belonged here, right next to Levi. The moment the Alpha stepped in, he radiated his threatening scent the other immediately backed down. “You will never touch Eren again,” picking up the boy and taking him home. For the rest of the school year no one came close to assaulting or bullying Eren again.  

 

The following year, Levi had progressed into college; his friends Erwin and Petra going to the same local college with him. Just because the Alpha now went to a different school did not mean that he did not care for the boy any less. He continued to hang out with him, ask him about school, it was as if nothing ever changed. The second month of Eren’s sophomore year, the Alpha noticed that the boy was avoiding him. At first he shrugged it off, thinking he was far too protective of the kid and probably needed space. It wasn’t until the week had passed did he realize that the brunette boy was indeed avoiding him. That Friday he skipped his last classes and waited for Eren to arrive home, sitting on the brunette’s porch steps. Eren couldn’t smell the scent of a riled up Alpha, but Levi knew he was sending of threatening smells when he finally caught a glimpse of the boy. As the boy walked closer to his home you could see that he was bruised and beaten; the bruises had aged showing a yellowing tint. Needless to say, the next Monday Eren showed up at school, reeking of Levi’s scent. To the Alpha’s knowledge no one bothered him after that.

 

_________________________

 

His own friends were less than thrilled with the relationship he had with the teenage boy. Constantly reminding him that if Eren did not present soon, they would never be. Erwin insisted on setting up Levi on impractical dates. Levi went every time to humor his friends but knew nothing would come of it, because every person he went with was not the bright-eyed boy next door. The two were relentless, always reminding the Alpha of the social dynamic of the world. Petra, an Omega, always made it clear that Omegas were meant for Alphas, it was the way of the world. Erwin, an Alpha by all means, reminded Levi the importance of finding a “suitable mate” as was it was important in the world of Alphas. 

 

The turning point of his friendship with the two came Levi’s Junior year in college. Eren was to turn 17 that year, and everything was exactly the same. Erwin had appeared at Levi’s home, uninvited and noticed that the two boys were cozied up on the living room couch. He cleared his throat announcing his arrival. Eren peered up, noticing someone new and excused himself, believing that it was some important school stuff. Levi knew that Eren did not really know who Erwin was, but just merely made assumptions. The moment the boy left the house Erwin’s dominating voice grew loud, appearing as a challenge to the Alpha in his own home. 

 

“THAT IS ENOUGH LEVI! You need to let that boy go!”

 

“You don’t come into my house and order me around” Levi snarled at the blonde. He stood his ground, allowing his own scent to release and permeate the air. 

 

 

“You know that he is beneath us. You should not even be around-” the blonde was cut off before he could continue. The growl leaving Levi was powerful and deadly and Erwin realized he crossed a line. “Get out of my house and my life. You will never speak ill of Eren again.” Leaving no room for argument, Levi banished his closest friend from his life. 

 

It was a mere two days later that a knock on his door alerted him to a visitor. He assumed it would be Petra. He had considered her a good friend, but felt weary of being around her often because each time she made an attempt to seduce Levi.He knew she held feelings for him, but they were unrequited. Yet this time he still opened the door under the assumption that she was there to patch things between Erwin and Levi. Much to his surprise, as he opened the door he was hit with the powerful scent of an Omega in heat. The Alpha had not been around an Omega releasing such a strongly seducing heat that he was overwhelmed. She used this as her opportunity to let herself into his home, closing the door on the way in. The Alpha could not help but move towards her, she embraced him and attempted to walk him towards his room.

 

A loud knock on the door brought him back to his senses as he pushed her away and made his way to the door. Not even taking a moment to see who it was he ran out and breathed in the untainted air. At his side, almost immediately, was the wonderful boy next door; who had come by out of boredom. Eren, completely oblivious to the unspoken conversation through scents merely stood by Levi’s side. Stroking his back, attempting to soothe his companion. 

 

Levi could not believe that Petra would go so far as to use her heat a way to capture the Alpha into mating with someone he did not want. Upon realizing the betrayal he stood up, right next to Eren and looked at her. She was standing at the doorway, unabashed by her actions. 

 

 

“You’re no better than him. Leave. Leave and never come back”. 

 

“One day Levi, you will regret pushing me away. Pushing us away, we’re trying to look out for you!”

 

“Petra, the only person you are looking out for is yourself. Now. Leave.” 

 

That is why over time Levi found himself becoming closer and closer to Eren’s friends. Going so far as one day calling them friends of his own. 

 

______________________________

 

The day of Eren’s 17th birthday, the house next door was quiet. No celebration, no excitement, no sound. Most importantly, the Alpha did not smell a new Omega, a new dynamic at all. Making his way over to Eren’s house he was immediately welcomed in. His family was solemn, and quiet merely informing the Alpha that Eren was locked up in his room. 

 

Without a moment of doubt he made his way to comfort the boy. Coaxing him to open the door and let him in. Wordlessly he moved towards the bed and gestured for Eren to lay next to him. Holding him tight he reminded the boy that nothing had changed. That he still wanted to be Eren’s best friend, that he still loved him as much as he did before if not even more. Most importantly, he reminded Eren of his own strength. It was his strength that kept him positive and happy throughout his life, and it would be what would help him through this. After hours of laying in bed, the birthday boy finally stood up and left the room to join the world once again.  

 

That night, as the Alpha laid in bed and rolled to his side, he remembered the warmth of Eren laying next to him. He imagined a life with the boy. He would grow with time, loving the boy more and more as he learned more about him. Eventually they would mate, and if Eren wanted, the two would bond. They would grow old together, raising pups side by side; if ever a pup would turn out to be human, the two would support him/her wholeheartedly. Eventually they would grow so old that they would depend on another for help with their day to day routines. When the end came, their bond would be strong enough, causing them to leave this world together. He broke from his thoutghs and imagination, remembering all that had occurred today, a flurry of emotions swirling within. Tears fell silently from his eyes, finally unable to control the overwhelming amount of sadness for in this world, love alone was not enough. 

 

___________________________

 

Levi loved living with Eren. It felt domestic in a way that he never thought he would experience. Even if they both parted ways when it was time to sleep, he still would come home to Eren. It true was their home. They grew a routine and would go everywhere with each other. Occasionally they would bicker, but the anger would quickly subside for neither could deal with staying angry for so long. The Alpha filled with happiness at thinking it was exactly what a relationship would be like with the boy. It was exactly what their relationship was, and no one would have Eren any other way. Although the Alpha never asked Eren how he felt about him, he would go so far as to just assume the boy felt the same. He never heard of the younger talk about a crush, never heard him mention something as simple as a first kiss. 

 

It was for those reasons that on the Sunday morning, as he entered their home, his jealousy flared. He walked into a house that had clothes strewn along the way to Eren’s bedroom. Most importantly, the house reeked of an Alpha that was not himself. An Alpha, whose scent he was familiar with. The instinct to fight, to challenge the Alpha into submission caused him to walk towards the brunettes bedroom and slam the door open. In some part of his mind he could make out what he was snarling out to the boy as he searched the entire room, finding it empty. Yet the Alpha was still unsatisfied, walking up to boy and sniffing him. The scent was on him, and it was just as strong as it was on the clothes. Holding the boys head still he began to rub himself all over, overwhelming the others scent with his own. 

 

 

It was not until he was done did he realize how scared the poor boy looked. His eyes widened with tears beginning to pool at the corners of his eyes.With a raspy voice the boy asked, “Levi, what did I do wrong?”

 

 

“Who touched you yesterday?” He noticed how the boy cocked his head to the side. Trying to shake off the fear. As much as Levi wanted to comfort him, he needed to know what happened. The need to mark that the boy belonged to him, to show dominance to any who would believe that they could have the boy in any way. 

 

 

“OH. Some guy” he visibly shivered “came up to me asking me for my Alpha, because humans don’t have one. I-I was so-so scared what he would do if I agreed to that, so I denied it. When I did, he picked me up and rubbed against me. The second he let me go, I ran.. I didn’t know what to do”.Tears continued to well up and cloud those bright green eyes, a few falling over. 

 

 

“Shh.. Shh.. it’s ok. It’s just that was Erwin… remember I told you he and I did not end well”. His voice had softened, realizing that he had overreacted to something that had not been in the boy’s control. He moved forward and embraced him, offering words meant to reassure the boy that Levi had crossed the line, acting on extinct for the scent of another Alpha in his home. It took coaxing and gentle whispers, but the boy eventually relaxed. During their odd morning, the alpha also ensured that Eren no longer felt ill, but the only response he received was “I just feel weird.” Knowing that the boy understood himself better than Levi ever would, he chose not to pry and take his statement as truthful. 

 

 

______________________________________

 

Things continued as the normally would. Life went out without a hitch and neither Levi nor Eren saw Erwin again. Eren claimed to not feel the same sickness as he did the night of the club and as a month passed by, the two forgot that it had ever occurred. That was until the raven came home one day and found the boy laying in the floor covered in sweat. As he placed a hand onto the boys body did he realize how warm he was, he also noticed that Eren was not responding. Most, if not all healers, in the city would refuse to treat a human. Most believed them to be nuisances and unnecessary, what would change if another human died? But Levi knew one person in this world that did care for humans, and was also a great healer in their own way. He picked up the boy from the kitchen floor and headed towards the car. Settling the boy in the backseat he drove towards the house of Hange, the only persons that he knew that could possible save him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm like wow? I did not expect my extremely weird ABO fic to have this much love! Thanks to all the readers and commentors and kudoers (I don't think those are real words but I just made them)
> 
> I did change the total chapters to 4 chapters and I actually already know how I want to end it.. or at least how I plan to end it. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They waited in silence, hoping that their words were not falling on deaf ears. The boy fell silent, he had stopped breathing, not believing what he was being told."

A week had passed and the Alpha still had no answers. All he could do was stay by Eren's bed within the healers home. The boy’s friends and family would come in and check on Eren, but no one stayed as long as Levi. Just as no one ever asked him to go home and rest, they understood his need to be by his side. Levi had never felt like this, felt so riled up for reasons he could not explained. If he attempted to leave the room, even the home, for long periods of time he would feel uneasy and would return immediately. On the eighth day, the Alpha had enough he wanted answers, which is what led him to confront his healer friend. The ‘crazy healer’ with brown messy hair, glasses and large amounts of enthusiasm. 

 

"Why won't you fix him! He's still withering in pain every now and then, make him better!" He noticed them blink behind those glasses before she cautiously took a step back from the angered Alpha.  

 

"Hunny, you know as well as I that I can't fix this. It's just a bad one this time, but I'm giving him things to try to ease the pain. I know you care for your Omega, but you need to calm down. Heats are not things to be fixed." What followed was long silence, the healer feeling like their death was imminent as they took his silence for anger. When the Alpha spoke, his voice cracked. 

 

"That boy in there is my human. He never presented! He's 19 for crying out loud.." Tears began to form, feeling embarrassed by his emotions but could do nothing to hide them. "Don't play with me like that. If he was an Omega things would be different". 

 

The healer did not say a word, instead bold-fully shoving the Alpha aside to run to the boy. When they were close they began to touch the boys abdomen, prodding and nodding to themselves. Finally, they leaned in closely to the boys neck and sniffed. The simple action caused a growl to leave the Alpha’s throat, even when he did not feel it form. The growl itself seemed almost instinctual, a need to stand his ground. “See! That’s what I'm talking about, you’re his Alpha. You think I'm going to scent mark him… Don't believe me? Come closer and smell". 

 

Levi stepped forward in between Hange and Eren. Leaning forward to smell the boys hair and neck. He was confused, it smelled like home, it smelled like comfort, it smelled like omega. “How is this possible?” He looked back up at them, questioning how it could've taken so long for the Omega to present as one.  

 

“I’m not sure… but if your right and this boy was a human for so long it would explain a lot of things. Just stay by his side for now”. And that he did, Levi had gone so long without knowing an Alpha’s instinct to an Omega, but knew better than fight any urges. He crawled into bed next to Eren, wrapping him in his arm and crooning to his sweet love. The sound of rumbling had the Omega instantly relaxing into his arms, and for the first its days, Eren slept peacefully.

 

___________________________________

 

On the twelfth day of sleeping the boy began to stir awake. The moment he blinked he could see clearly, his body still carried a feeling of uneasiness. It wasn’t until he felt warmth on his lips did he truly open his eyes. He was being kissed. He had experienced his first kiss, and more importantly the kiss came from Levi. When the two parted, Levi began to explain everything that had occurred up until that point, excusing himself only to gather Hange so that they could finish the explanation. They went on with their theory, that Eren indeed had always been an Omega; his body did not cooperate and did not display “normal” omega dynamics. They believed that Levi and Eren living together had been enough to spur his body on. Eren would be seen and smell like an omega to the world, and life would go on. 

 

He laid there, overwhelmed with the information and changes in his life. He now had a dynamic, and apparently also had the affections of the one that he had always wanted. Before the end of the day, Hange sent them both on their way home. As he left, they gave him medications that normally would only be given to younger aged omegas but they believed it would help him with the change. 

 

The drive home would be considered fairly normal except Levi never let go of Eren’s hand. A part of Eren loved the new display of affection yet a larger part of him held doubts as to why it all occurred now. Had it really mattered so much that he was human? Was Eren’s love not enough? 

 

Once the arrived into their home, behind closed doors he voiced his concerns. 

 

“What changed Levi?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why now? Why do you show that you care now? Did it matter so much that I wasn’t like everyone else?” The boy cried as he spoke. His thoughts caused a feeling of betrayal to rise from within. He loved the older man, loved him for who he was not because he was an Alpha. Levi stepped forward, embracing the boy, hiding his face in the crook of the boy’s neck. 

 

“The only thing that changed is that I was scared for different reasons. I was scared that you would leave me and I never let you know how much I loved you. I stopped being scared of what the world would do to us if they found out, because Eren Jaeger, I love you too much to let you go.” That night as the both went to bed, the bed no longer felt too big or too empty. The laid side by side, the perfection of sleeping with one another, the normalcy as if it had always been that way.

 

___________________________________________

 

The next day the pair called everyone together in their apartment. Mostly it was Levi who planned the whole thing and kept Eren hidden from sight. Although he had his Omegan scent, it smelled fairly weak throughout the apartment and they knew no one would assume that it would be Eren’s scent. Soon, their apartment was filed with their closest friends along with Eren’s family. Levi had given no hint as to why they had been called together, only a simple greeting form the stoic faced man. There were few that expected terrible news, for the Alpha no longer stayed by Eren’s side. There were other select few that had picked up the scent of a new Omega and felt anger towards the Alpha for choosing a moment like this to mate. 

 

Sensing the changes in mood, and realizing that everyone had arrived Levi went forward an opened the bedroom door. Before anyone could catch a glance at the person behind the door, a new and unfamiliar Omegan scent wafted into the living room. Using his scent as cue to enter, the brunette with bright eyes stepped forward. There was not a dry eye in the room as they both explained what had happened over at the healer’s. As they explained, the two boys held hands and shared small moments of affection with each other. All those in the room held no surprise at seeing the small gestures and through tears of happiness, their were small mutterings of happiness for the two had finally achieved the unattainable. 

 

________________________________________

 

The first time that Eren went to visit Hange was two months after his strange heat. He had yet to have another heat, but that had not been the reason for the visit. The reason for the visit was that Levi could not smell an Omegan scent on him. They believed it to be due to his late presentation, but asked both boys to keep on eye on the lack of scent and anything that would be considered out of the ordinary for an Omega boy. 

 

Sadly, Eren went to Hange more and more often and all of those visits never involved Levi. At first he felt wrong for hiding them from his Alpha, but he knew the worry it would cause would not be worth it, or so he led himself to believe. It was during his fifth visit that month that things took a turn for the interesting. During his past visits he had been explaining to Hange that he would suddenly feel ill, too warm for his body but sick at the same time. The medications that they had given him would only make things worse rather than better. Each of the visits they tried herbal remedies, teas that were once part of old Omega tales of cure. Each attempt yielded no new information, only more questions. This visit was different, the healer did not have their normal eccentric smile or attitude. As they sat down Eren in their office they began to speak.  

 

“Levi is not coming today either?”

 

 

“No.. umm.. he’s just busy with school.” They hummed in agreement, but something in their face said they knew he had been lying every time. “What’s wrong with me Hange?”

 

 

“Your body presented as an Omega late, the latest that I’ve ever heard of. The thing is that at a young age of presentation, the body molds itself to cater the needs of each ones dynamic.. You see for Alphas their bodies learn to become strong, build energy reserves for battles or for ruts. For Omegas… well their bodies create a womb for pups, everything inside truly changes..” 

 

 

“I’m not catching on Hange… what am i missing?” 

 

 

“Your body started to change so late.. that well it’s not really changing correctly.” They shifted in their seat and readjusted their glasses, “The thing we worry for with late bloomers is that their body may not accept the change..” 

 

 

“Are you saying I’m stuck as a human!?” The tears welling up in his eyes. How could the world be so unfair to him? First by making him believe that he had finally gained a dynamic, even after so long only to take it all away from him.

 

 

“No Eren. You are very much an Omega.. There really is no simple or easy way to say this..” They move to sit closer to Eren, resting a hand on his shoulder as the next few words come out quieter. “Your body cannot handle being an Omega, I’m so sorry Eren, but it’s slowly killing you”. They waited in silence, hoping that their words were not falling on deaf ears. The boy fell silent, he had stopped breathing, not believing what he was being told. “I can ease the pain, but there’s nothing more we can do.” As everything hit him, knowing he was dying only one thought came to mind, Levi. After years of hurt, discrimination, he finally belonged. But the universe wouldn’t allow that, no the universe would take that away from him. 

 

 

“Eren, please stay with me—”

 

 

“Hange, promise me you won’t tell Levi. He-He wants to bond with me.” He stated. His mind recalling the conversation that had occurred earlier that week. Levi sat next to him on their living room couch. He told him how much he he loved him, that he wanted to mate him, bond with him to show the world that his perfect love was his. That regardless of how long it took, the universe saw that they were two beings that had been created for each other, As Levi spoke with such happiness, Eren noticed the sheer adoration in his eyes, and if that didn't speak of love then his final statement did, ending it all with ‘But only if you want to kid. I’m happy as long as I get to be by your side’. 

 

“He’s not as fickle as you think, it’s always been you and it will always be you…” They stated carefully, knowing that even when Levi never mentioned Eren's name out loud, it indeed had always been him. 

 

 

“I know, that’s not what I’m worried about.” 

 

 

“You think that knowing your dying will make him want to bond with you even more? Is that what you’re scared of?” The boy did not need to answer the question, for the both knew it to be true. If Levi learned of what was happening with Eren, he would go to the ends of the world to ensure his happiness. That is why the two kept secret what they had learned, although one did not agree.

 

After the fifth visit, he did not return. Knowing nothing would change meant that the secret encounters could end and he could live out whatever life he had left in happiness with Levi. Levi never asked to mate or bond Eren again, for that he was thankful. It would hurt him to have to deny the Alpha and not be able to describe why. Even though he was dying, he didn’t feel like he deserved to be bonded to an Alpha. He hoped that when he left the world Levi would continue to live. Levi would find himself a mate and grow old with them, keeping only the memory of Eren’s love. 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

Lost in his thoughts, he was headed towards the corner of Rose and Maria. The pair always met with each other on Wednesday’s for lunch at the corner and made way to Titan Cafe together. It was something they did before they moved in together and kept the tradition alive. As he walked closer to his destination, Eren couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness. There was a scent, an Alpha scent but something about it made the boy scared. He had never felt this type of fear before, and was not sure what to make of it. The moment a familiar face stood before him did he realize exactly why he felt such fear. In front of him stood none other than Erwin Smith, the same Alpha that forcefully scent marked Eren that night over a 6 months ago. 

 

 

“Hello Eren. I take it you are meeting up with your Alpha?” The blonde inquired. The boy knew he had nothing to fear, he was an omega and should not fear walking around in public alone. Plus he had Levi’s scent on him that even if his on Omegan scent was weak it would be enough for those around him to not care. 

 

 

“Yes. Yes I am.” He said as he looked into those blue eyes. A scent reached his nostrils, his instincts causing him to recoil in fear and release his own distressed scent. He was calling for his Alpha, hoping that Levi would be nearby and protect him. What he had not been expecting was for so many of those passing by to stop and watch the scene before them unfold. It seemed that at the smell of a distressed Omega, all would have a sudden urge to protect, even if it was not their own Omega. 

 

 

“Is there a problem here boy?” A stranger stepped closer to him. The stranger should’ve been comforting, but after years of undeserved hate he only felt more weary. He continued to step back and his eyes widened with fear. It was not until the cool finger trips caressed his nape, filling the air around him with a familiar scent did he calm down. “There, there Eren, I’m here now.” When the Alpha sensed his Omegas distress lessen, he turned attention to Erwin. The others continued to walk by, no longer feeling the need to interfere as the boy’s Alpha was present. 

 

 

“What do you want Erwin?” The blonde looked at both, eyes filled with genuine curiosity as to why Eren was exhibiting Omega defenses. 

 

 

“What have you done Levi? You should have left the human alone, rather than tampering withhim. You’ve tainted the name of Omegas everywhere by forcing a change in him.”

 

 

Stepping between Eren and Erwin, Levi stood his ground. “I did nothing to him. You will respect my Omega and back off. Don’t think I didn’t know what you did that night.”

 

 

“I was proving my point Levi. That boy has always been your weakness.” Erwin stepped forward, he didn’t fear Levi. Levi could attack, but his entire focus currently being comforting the boy meant that he was at an advantage. 

 

 

“Mark my words Levi, that boy is your weakness. One day that weakness will be the death of you. Listen to the plea of a friend, let that boy go before it’s too late.”

 

 

“You were never a friend.” Levi’s arm encircled Eren, bring him into a warm embrace as he spoke his last words, “He is not my weakness, he is my everything. I would go to the end of the worlds for him, traveling so far as death’s door if it meant I could be by his side.” 

 

 

Without giving Erwin the opportunity to speak, Levi whisked them away. Their lunch date long forgotten as they went home. The entire walk home, Eren cried. The Alpha assumed that he still felt fear and discomfort because of the situation but it was not; it was that Eren had realized how selfish he had been in denying Levi’s request to bond in mate. He realized how much Levi truly loved him, that when he died Levi would not understand Eren’s reasoning for refusing to bond. The only thing that Levi would think is that the boy did not want to be with him in the same way that he did. Eren wanted to be happy, he wanted to leave this world happy… it would only happen if he died bonded, sated with love that Levi would be willing to give.

 

 

Entering their home, Levi locked the door behind him. He coaxed Eren into their bedroom, laying the boy onto the duvet to rest. Levi would pamper the boy, for the stress of everything today would be too much for an Omega to handle, let alone new Omega to handle. Levi had stepped away from the bed and was halfway through the door when he heard his Omega spoke up clearly. 

 

“My heart has always been yours, its time we show that to the world. Bond me, Levi. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always.. comments are appreciated! This fic should have 1 more chapter.. but maybe 2. It's all up in the air right meow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As he moved to hug his mom he noticed that she was crying, being pulled into a strong warm embrace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.. this is my attempt at smut.. like I said attempt. 
> 
> Hope you all like it.. there really is just one more chapter. For real this time.

 

The Alpha stood frozen in place, his instincts urging him to turn around and claim his willing mate; another part of the Alpha, the one not controlled by the animalistic urges, fought to understand why the Omega suddenly changed his mind. With an audible gulp, and incredible amount of self-control, the Alpha turned around to look at his Omega head on. “Eren, you don’t need to do this just because of the things Erwin said.”

 

The Omega did not want to explain. The moment he ushered those words his body seemed to accept his willingness, preparing itself for the Alpha. He felt slickness run from his backside as it began to seep into his sheets. His senses hyperaware of the Alpha’s presence, releasing a scent of submission, acceptance and arousal to unconsciously lure the Alpha closer. The more the Alpha looked at him, the more his body began to vibrate from within, and the moment the Alpha spoke, the deep voice did things to his body that he would never be able to explain. The omega began to feel frustration as his Alpha was purposely holding back the urge to move closer, forcing him to speak. 

 

“Dammit Levi! It’s not about Erwin. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. Just mate me, bond me!” At this point, he was ready to beg with how his body felt. Mustering up both the courage and the strength, he stood up and walked until he was standing at the foot of their bed. Not willing to move further as his body felt weak at his knees, slick dripping down the sides of his thighs.  Being closer to the Alpha only made him desire the bond even more. He did what he knew no Alpha could deny, he asked.

 

“Bond me, Alpha.” 

 

Any self-control that Levi had at that moment was gone. Slamming the bedroom door shut as he made way towards Eren. Capturing the boy’s lips as he held onto either side of his face. The kids started off gentle but the moment that Eren clutched the back of Levi’s shirt in his fists it changed. Levi kissed with more passion, allowing his tongue to grace Eren’s lips, the boy willingly opened his mouth. As tongues explored wet caverns, they took steps back. Eren’s knees hitting the bed causing him to fall back. Levi only pulling back to allow the boy to settle onto the center of the bed before crawling towards him, seating himself on the his hips. This time the Omega reached up, grabbing his Alpha by the neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Levi let the boy dominant the kiss, instead focusing on undressing the boy below him. His fingers trailed the hem of the boy’s shirt, allowing his fingertips to grace the boys abdomen watching as it tensed with his touch. He pulled the shirt off, allowing for the kiss to break long enough to also remove his, throwing them off to the side. 

 

 

He sat back onto the boys hips to admire the beauty of the bared body below. Allowing the distraction for only a moment as the Omega's impatience caused trembling finger to fumble in an effort to remove the Alpha's pants. He watched with amusement as the boy shamelessly pulled at his pants, dragging underwear along until they could not make it past mid-thigh. The boy beneath him, unconsciously licks his lips at the sight of his undressed Alpha. 

 

He sat back onto the boys hips to admire the beauty of the bared body below. Allowing the distraction for only a moment as the Omega's impatience caused trembling finger to fumble in an effort to remove the Alpha's pants. He watched with amusement as the boy shamelessly pulled at his pants, dragging underwear along until they could not make it past mid-thigh. The boy beneath him, unconsciously licks his lips at the sight of his undressed Alpha. 

 

At the sight of the willing mate below him, the Alpha finds a gain of confidence and an intense desire to please his Omega. Without hesitation he removed himself from the boy to discarded the clothing completely from his body. Coming back only to reposition himself between the boys thighs. The boy below him had begun to fumble with his own clothes and Levi would have none of that. He slapped away those hands and replaced them with his own as the gently began to rid the boy of his pants. 

 

With both fully undressed, completely aroused the Alpha leaned forward capturing the Omega’s lips in a gentle kiss that conveyed all the happiness and love for the other. The kiss seemed out of place with lust filled scents overpowering the room. But the Alpha did not want to rush, he wanted to take the time to savor each and every inch of his Omega’s skin, and he did. It began with peppered kisses at the jawline that traveled down towards the boys necks. The kisses soon became suckles, and each time the Alpha’s mouth found itself on tan skin a shameless moan would be emitted into the air. 

 

The Omega loved the attention, could not deny that he enjoyed the doting and pampering of his Alpha. Breath hitching in his throat as the Alpha’s kisses lowered towards his chest, a loud whine emitting from his throat as one of his perky nipples become encased in the hot wet mouth of his mate. `Bucking his hips instinctively, both bodies groaning loudly at the sudden friction he could not contain the needy plead

 

“Please—nnggh—I need you” 

 

“I’m here, I’ll give you what you need—”the other came up, only to murmur those words into the Omega’s neck. 

 

He felt his own desire rising, the need to mark and claim but refused to do so. Moving his way back down tan body, wet kisses left behind as a trail before stopping at the sight of his Omega’s cock. Beautifully hard, swollen red with liquid seeping from the slit, demanding attention that he was so willing to give. Bring his hands down, using one to stroke his Omega’s thighs while the other took the cock in hand. His stokes had been languid, but were enough to send his Omega into a whimpering mess. 

 

“Nngggh—LEVI!” 

 

The Alpha’s name shouted from perfect lips as the alpha engulfed the dick in his mouth. He felt the hands immediately land on his hair, tugging cautiously but still demanding more. And he would indulge his Omega in every request. Hollowed cheeks taking in more of the arousal, bobbing his head up and down, revealing in the taste of his mate. The room filled with pants and moans from above and the sounds of slurping spit from the action below. 

 

“Oh—Le—nnggg—viiiii” The ending of the name in a whine rather than spoken. 

 

When those hips began o thrust up, the Alpha related his jaw and took all his Omega would be willing to give. The moans grew louder and the grip in his hair tighter, hips faltering a bit from the intense pleasure. He would have the day to have his Omega cum down his throat, but today would not be the day for that, today they had a bond to complete. Much to the displeased sound, he pulled his head back; cock leaving his mouth with a loud pop. 

 

The Alpha raised himself back up to the Omega boy, nuzzling his side with affection. “Don’t worry love… I’m here, I’ll take care of you.”Words falling from his mouth as a finger trailed down the cleft of the boy’s ass, stopping only to circle the boy’s entrance. “Agggh…yes!” as 

two finger slid in easily. The Alpha began to pump those fingers in and out of the boys tight entrance,slick leaving freely.

 

“Ngggnn—I want you— _Alpha please_ ” 

 

It’s only then the he’s noticed that the boy had reached his limits. Head thrown back, with one hand fisting the shits, the other digging painfully into his shoulders. Removing his fingers, he guides himself towards the Omega’s inviting entrance. He slowly guides himself into the Omega, cautious of any pain that the boy may feel. Worry is out the window the moment he gazes at the Omega, face flushed, eyes closed in ecstasy biting his lip in attempts to keep all the whimpers and moans from leaving his throat. 

 

Levi rolled his hips, relishing in the tight heat that kept pulling him in closer, a steady growl emitting as he continued the motions. The Omega felt overwhelmed, completed and happy and could do nothing more but moan out in praise as he grasped at the alpha. Fingers racked down his Alpha’s back, resulting in a hard thrust. The thrusts began to increase in speed, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed along with chants of Alpha, and grunts of pleasure from the Alpha himself. 

 

The Omega released a loud cry, tilting his head to the side in offer and the growl of an Alpha accepting the offer. With hips snapping back and forth, the Alpha could feel his knot begin to form and could do nothing else but lick a strip on the side of exposed neck. Sinking his teeth in, his Omega mimicking the actions and bit down on the opposite. The sensation of a complete bond was enough for him to knot completely and entrap itself within the boy, small sputters of cum releasing as he rocked his hips back and forth carefully. Feeling the bond, and the Alpha’s seed within sent the Omega over the edge, cum spurting from his cock and coating both their stomachs. 

 

Releasing their bites, the Alpha placed his hands on the Omega’s back to move onto their sides. He knew that the knot would take time to shrink, and they had nothing but time. He could not control the instincts that caused him to nuzzle his lover in the site of the bite, licking in the wound in attempts to heal. 

 

As they lay side by side falling into a deep sleep, the Omega heard the quiet murmur of “Mine” coming from his Alpha’s lips. With nothing more than a smile he responded, “Always will be.” If only for this moment, the universe could not take this from him.

 

____________________________________

 

That weekend, Levi would be busy with classes so Eren decided to leave him alone for the Saturday to catch up on work as he visited his parents. He called to let them know he would be heading there and was happy to know that Armin and Mikasa would be visiting as well. pulling up to the Jaeger household, he smiled thinking back on every fond memory he had in this home. His smile only grew wider as he looked over to the home right next door, the home of his mate. Who would have known that they grey eyed boy next door would be the one to hold and comfort him at night? Shaking his head in amusement he walked into his old home. 

 

“Mom, dad, anybody? I’m here now!” 

 

Eren knew that everyone would be, seated around the kitchen island as Carla, his mother, prepared a meal. That’s why he headed in that direction before even getting a response. “We’re all in the kitchen darling!” 

 

Stepping into the kitchen threshold, he smiled at Mikasa and Armin giving a friendly wave. He would greet them properly after giving his parents hugs and kisses. As he moved to hug his mom he noticed that she was crying, being pulled into a strong warm embrace. She continued to cry and hold him tightly, as he stood there; his hand were placed awkwardly on her back, patting her in attempt to comfort. “Umm.. mom? Is something wrong?” He couldn’t understand what he had done, or how he looked to elicit this response. Could it be that she knew he was sick? There was no way, as he had not told a soul about it. 

 

She finally pulled back from the embrace, smiling warmly at him, “No honey, everything is just perfect.” 

 

“Umm ok?” He tried to not feel strange in regard to the whole in encounter and went forward to finish greeting everyone. Through out lunch he caught up on everything that was going on in life. Laughing with the others, everything felt almost perfect. Eren knew that Levi had work to catch up on, but a piece of him thought the entire day would be complete with him by his side. The day progressed and the family lounged together, watching TV, helping out in the garden. Things that they all usually did together. He couldn’t help but notice that their gazes would linger on Eren a little longer than would be considered normal. 

 

“Is there something on me? Because you all keep staring at me,” ending in a nervous chuckle and avoiding eye contact. He was greeted with silence and chose to look up the four of them, they all shared a knowing look and did nothing to ease his nerves. He scratched his the left side of his neck, a nervous habit of his, but winced the moment he graced the skin. Blushing intensely he realized what his family were all staring out, his bonding mark. He immediately went to cover it muttering out “it’s not polite to stare… stop looking at it… it’s normal for people to bond, you don’t have to be so weird about it’’.  At that Armin and Mikasa laughed, his mother quietly chuckling. His father was the first to speak up, “It’s just that we’re happy for you, we still can’t believe this is all happening. That’s why we’re staring. We love you and always have, that’s why it’s nice to see you finally got the opportunity to bond with Levi.  Something he’s probably been waiting for, for a long time.”

 

“Fine. But stop looking at it.” He stated one last time, hoping his blush would finally fade. As uncomfortable as they had made him feel, he understood why they felt the need to look. There were good days for the Omega, days where he would wake up next to Levi and realize how much he loved that he could finally say, ‘his Alpha’. 

 

____________________________________

 

Three months had passed since he first learned the terrible news. It took three months for him to finally make an agreement to visit Hange on a monthly basis. Being this was the first of those visits she merely examined him thoroughly. As he lay there, all he could make out were the occasional hums of agreement and ‘ah’ of fascination that the healer would make. Once they were done they asked him to get dressed and said they would come in and share their findings. He was not sure if these findings would be good or bad for him. 

 

“Well, my little Eren, my first finding is that…” as she trailed off he leaned closer to her “You are bonded now” ending her statement with a laugh. The brunette was not as amused by her antics, glaring playfully at her. “Oh hell, seriously give me a real finding!”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just I’m very happy for you both” trading her normally eccentric smile for a loving one. “But most importantly you haven’t really been complaining about pain, you told me things have actually been going smoother. I think that bonding with Levi has helped you in more ways than one.” 

 

“Are you saying I’m healed? That I just need my Alpha to feel complete?” His voice full of hope. 

 

With a heavy sigh their smile fell, “I can’t say that for sure. What I can say, whatever was happening is still happening only much slower.” Most would have their moods fall at the news, but Eren did not. He knew what it meant, it meant that he could have years with Levi before anything bad happened. Maybe he would grow courage during that length of time and confide in Levi, and even if he didn’t he would make that time the most memorable for his Alpha. 

 

_________________________________________

 

Eren was sitting at work, he only had a half day as he had been excused in order to attend his second monthly meeting with Hange. The clock seemed to go eternally slow being that it was barely 10 am and he had arrived at work at 9 am. The night before he had slept restlessly and felt just as restless at the office, blaming it on nerves. He wasn’t exactly lying to Levi, but he sure wasn’t being honest about how he spent his time. Mr. Pixis, his boss and a very kind well-respected Alpha, approached him at his desk. Eren had been taking calls all morning but his head really wasn't in the game, he knew he would be reprimanded. 

 

“Eren, I know you’re new at all of this…” Eren’s head tilted to the side as his faced showed obvious confusion. “Ah I was right, you didn’t even know it was happening. I called a Beta-Cab service for you, they are downstairs already. My dear boy, you are in the beginning stages of your heat, I can tell because my senses have become quite familiar with the different scents over the years. Most importantly I can tell when an Omega is about to go into heat. I’ve called your Alpha, he’s headed home.” With that, a Beta co-worker escorted him out of the office and into the safety of the cab. He knew the cab services specialized in situations as this, that is why when he arrived home the Beta stepped out and escorted the boy into the house. The Beta did not leave until he heard the door lock, ensuring the Omega's safety. 

 

He was waiting in their bedroom, scared that he would faint again from the strength of his heat. He checked his phone, seeing a message from Levi saying he was rushing home, obviously worried about the same thing. While waiting he sent a message to Hange, telling them that Levi would get in contact if needed but he would not be going today. After receiving a confirmation from them he deleted the entire conversation. 4 minutes had passed since he last checked his phone, and the feeling within was overwhelming. He felt like he need to be touched and crooned and loved, and his Alpha was taking far too long to show up.

 

The front door lock clicked open just as quickly as the door was slammed shut and locked. The door to their bedroom shot open at impressive speeds, the thud of the door handle hitting and breaking the wall sounded in the too quiet room. Levi stood there, riled up, senses telling him to cater to his Omega’s needs.  The Omega whimpered, feeling even more uncomfortable now that he senses were filled with Levi’s scent. “Levi.. help me.” He stalked forward, capturing the Omega in a heated kiss, the moment those lips touched his, shockwaves ran through both bodies. Bodies that prepared themselves to withstand the next few days of animalistic urges. 

 

It took five days for the heat to pass. Each day passed in between throes of passions and moments of ease. Those moments of ease, had been sleep filled and when neither could find themselves able to sleep they talked about everything and anything. Most importantly they talked about the fact that Eren had a real lust filled heat, like all Omegas did. At the end of the fifth day, when there bodies were no longer riddled and out of control they both washed and ate. Their first visit out of the home would be to Hange’s, in hopes of gaining some sort of explanation on the days events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel indifferent towards this chapter.. let me know what you all think...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I want to tell Levi now ... "

 

The both of them arrived at Hange’s house quicker than should be legally be allowed. The Alpha didn’t care though, his Omega had experience a heat, something that had only occurred once before. Upon arriving, the Omega knew that he needed to find an opportunity to speak with them alone in order to discuss how they were going to go about things with his Alpha. The healer, thought it was odd to see both of them their together but upon recounting the events of Eren’s heat, along with the events that occurred prior to that, they understood why they both seemed flustered. Hange politely requested that the Alpha leave the room as they were going to evaluate the omega and perform a few procedures. Given the protective nature of Alpha’s it was in the best interest of everyone if he was not present.

 

“Now Eren, first off I don’t have any procedures, I just needed him out of the room,” Eren nodding in agreement with her actions. “Now tell me, has anything changed since I’ve seen you a month ago? Any more pains or weird things? 

 

“Well… for the most part now. For the most part I feel perfectly fine, and I don’t think we’ve been having a lot of problems with my scent lately either. There was one day a couple weeks ago where the pain was unbearable and I couldn’t stop sweating. It didn’t feel like anything I’ve felt before.” 

 

“Hmmm… interesting. What did you do when that happened?”

 

“I took some of the teas you gave me, took a bath in the incense that the healer suggested.. but none of it seemed to help. It all kind of went away after five hours.”

 

“And what did Levi say?”

 

“Nothing” biting his lower lip and avoiding her gaze “It happened when he wasn’t home.. and it started to wear off by the time he got home.”  

  
They adjusted their glasses as they continued to take notes in their book. Continuing on with the exam, they took their time assessing the Omega’s heart and abdomen, pushing down to sense any changes or discomfort. It wasn’t until they pressed down in the area above the groin did they Omega wince in pain. Rather than tell him what was going they just continued to take notes, finally ending the exam by sniffing the boy. They sat near him ready to briefly explain the situation to him when he stopped her. 

 

“I think I want to tell Levi now. Like right now” He feared that Hange would be disappointed or disagree with the decision but instead was rewarded with a large smile. They stood from their place and allowed the Alpha to take place next to Eren on the exam table. 

 

Clearing his throat, he began to get nervous before beginning the conversation. Hange had to interfere and let him know he was letting out very distressing scents, and that if he wanted, they would feel comfortable starting the conversation. With a nod of his head he leaned onto his Alpha and let them begin.

 

Hange recounted how the Omega had come in several times the month after his strange heat to visit the healer. Each visit happened because the Omega felt ill, or not right, with pain that could not be subsided. They explained how they attempted every remedy in the book, going so far as attempting the remedies that were passed on from family to family. They stopped when they got to the discussion of the fifth visit, the one in which Eren was informed of his untimely fate. 

 

“Umm.. I’ll take it from here Hange..” He sat back looking at his Alpha straight on. He couldn’t find it in himself to hold eye contact for so long because he noticed the emotions swirling in those gray eyes. The Alpha was confused, worried and upset to be hearing all this for the first time. And he knew that has he continued, those emotions would only become painful. “During my fifth visit, they informed me that my body couldn’t handle being an Omega..” he kept going, even after hearing the sharp intake of breath “that the change for dynamic was too much and that I was slowly dying… dying because I had finally become what I was supposed to be. That’s why when you asked me to bond, I didn’t answer—“ 

 

His explanation cut off as he found himself embraced in his Alpha’s arms. His Alpha holding him tight and muttering into his ear, telling him how much he always loved him and he shouldn’t be scared, they would work at this day by day. Hange sat back and watched it all unfold, a part of them wanted to scold Eren and tell him that they knew Levi would react this way. Seeing as the two weren’t going to break apart they cleared their throat. 

 

“Three months after the news.. and around the time you all bonded, Eren agreed to come see me monthly. The first visit showed that his body was still fighting itself but at a much slower pace. This time, well I think the fact that Eren was able to go into a full Omegan heat is good news.” Adjusting their glass and grabbing their notebook firmly to their chest. “I still believe that Eren is not in the clear, but I think his body has significantly slowed down the self destruction. The last month, Eren’s womb was swollen hard and painful. This time I needed to apply significant pressure in order to feel it, meaning that inflammation is down. That is always a good sign within an Omega.” 

They smiled softlly before allowing their face to drop into a more serious expression. 

 

“Eren will have bad days,” this time turning to look Eren in the eyes “These days will be worse than the ones you’ve told me about. You wont be able to hide them from Levi but I’m expecting those to be few and far between. We’ll continue to try our remedies, and as always I’ll be a phone call away. I can't promise that Eren will live a long life, but I can say that it's no longer a matter of months but more so years..” They smiled at the two, knowing that there would be a long conversation needed, therefore excusing themselves from the room, only before letting them know they can see themselves out whenever they are ready. 

Eren could not control the shakes that overwhelmed his body, nor could he stop the tears that ran from his eyes. His Alpha cupped his face with his hands and brought him into a sweet loving kiss. “Eren, look at me.” The boy refused, ashamed to look his Alpha in the eyes. “Eren. Love. I know why you did what you did, you were scared that I would leave you.. scared that I wouldn’t want you. But I still love you. No matter what.” 

 

The Omega shook his head as best he couldn't under the constraints of Levi’s hands. “No I knew that. I didn’t want to tell you, because I didn’t want you to bond me and end up alone when I left. We weren’t sure how long I had and I just want you to be happy” he spoke through broken sobs.  “I was scared that you would forget to live, forget how to be happy if I bonded with you and left a few months later. I just always wanted you to be happy. To live happy."

 

His Alpha stopped the words from tumbling by placing a thumb to those sweet lips.  “By your side, for whatever length of time you’ll have me, I’ll always happy. We’ll take it day by day, now let’s go home.” The Alpha could not find the will to be angry, nor upset. If things for Eren had suddenly looked well it meant that they could suddenly take a turn for the worst. He would live whatever length of life Eren had by his side. He would work hard to make it the best and happiest days of Eren’s life, because if that boy smiled, well that was all that Levi needed in the world.  He could not bring himself to tell the boy that without him there would never be happiness, because now it wasn't about him. It was about the boy with green eyes that worked his way into Levi's heart so many years ago. 

 

_____________________________________

 

It had been two months since he confessed to Levi and 7 months since the strange heat. The two were cuddling side by side in front of the fireplace, talking about the new year and all the things they had planned. 

 

“Levi?”

 

“Hmm”

 

“I want to go to school.” Levi’s head turned so quickly that the boy had to stifle a laugh. “I want to go to school, become a lawyer, study politics. I want to advocate for changes in human rights. After living as one for so long, I know that no one deserves to be treated that way.”

 

The Alpha looked at the Omega with so much love as a sense of pride swelled within his chest. 

 

“We can go tomorrow and get you enrolled in the new semester, how does that sound?”

 

“I would love that.”

 

Neither would say it out loud, but these were the moments the craved the most. Moments where it was just the two of them, warm in each others embrace. It had been a long battle, and would continue to be a long battle with Eren's current condition. But that did not matter, they loved each other so, and some days that was enough. 

 

________________________________________

 

Eren found that he enjoyed being back in classes, it saddened him a bit to realize that this time school was so much easier because almost no one held discriminatory views towards him. In classes he was no longer known as the “human boy” but instead just Eren. His coursework was not heavy as it was his first semester and he would need to take basics as did everyone at the University. 

 

The only problem that Eren ever seemed to have, was when he was noticed by the old gang that bullied him in school. The good thing was that now, the group would not approach him, but that didn’t stop them from sending hateful insults his way. He wanted to stop and scream and them. Yell at the top of his lungs that he was an Omega and deserved to be respected, but each time he took a breath to do so he stopped. He realized that his dynamic alone was not enough reason to be respected. He deserved to be respected because he was a living breathing creature, that worked hard in this world.  To claim that being an Omega would be enough to deserve respect would make him no better than those who ever insulted him. 

 

He wanted to hold hate towards the group, he wanted to run towards Thomas (the boy whom still had control of the group) and punch him. Show him he was wrong through sheer violence but knew that would solve nothing. This group was a product of societies’ form of thinking. Society and their families, had molded these boys to believe that humans were subpar. That humans were a waste of space who managed to take ‘valuable resources from those that really needed it’. They were raised to believe that in this world, you had to be a certain way or else you were wrong. So everyday that he heard a new insult, every day he felt a little pain, it served to push him harder to gain his degree. It wouldn’t be an easy job, but one day he would change the way that society functioned.

 

______________________________________________

 

Levi currently found himself hunched over papers that he was grading for one of his classes. Normally at this point he would find himself at edge and unwilling to go one. But classes seemed to go easier for him, the simple sounds of a keyboard clattering next to him, Eren working on his own things. He occasionally would look up to glance at the boy and take in his expression, scrunched nose would tell him that he was having difficulty with whatever coursework he currently worked on. 

 

This time he looked up to find Eren staring at him. He could not help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I want to build a home.” 

 

Completely taken aback by that statement, unsure of how to respond. 

 

“Alright there mountain man, I’m not sure that you can do that on your own.” 

 

“Oh shit! No not like that..” He shoved Levi’s shoulder playfully before turning his face into a serious expression, one filled with thought and determination. 

 

“I want a home for people like me, or I guess people who were like me. A sanctuary for humans, were they can go when their homes no longer accept them. I’ve been looking it up, and if I can get a different job and save up enough money for land we can do it! Since technically it’s our land, they can’t really say no because it’s not really a home but a safe place..” 

 

He finished his rambling, biting on his lip and waiting for his Alpha’s approval. His heart soared when his Alpha leaned in closer and gave him a gentle kiss. 

 

“Tell me everything you have so far, and what we need to do next.” 

 

Unable to contain his happiness, tears flowed freely from his eyes as he hugged his Alpha. Muttering thank you into his hair. It took time for Eren to calm down, he did not expect his Alpha to be so open and willing to work on the idea. Yet that did not deter him as he explained the details of security, what the home could look like, roles for all of the guests.The conversation went on deep into the night, Levi taking notes of details that needed to be fixed and a few ideas of his own. He did not care what he needed to do, but he knew all too well that this home was well needed for humans around the world. They would fight tooth and nail, but Eren would have this home. 

______________________________________________

 

Things continued to go well for Eren, finding himself overwhelmingly busy finding a new job, classes and working out the details of his safe house. But along the way he even mustered up enough  courage to tell his parents, along with Mikasa and Armin, about his condition. As expected there were tears shed, and embraces exchanged. All the while, Levi stood by his side, showing how much he supported Eren throughout the road. Eren never knew, as he was distracted in conversation with his mother, Mikasa and Armin, but Levi had been pulled aside by his father. 

 

“Levi, my boy, how are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing fine, taking it day by day.”

 

“This is between me and you. No one will ever know. I’m not going to pretend to know what it feels like to be told your Omega is going to die, but I know it can’t be easy. As a father, learning this, well I'm not even sure how I'm still able to stand here and speak with you.” 

 

Levi swallows thickly, attempting to pretend that there isn’t a lump forming in his throat as he fights back tears. It isn’t until Mr. Jaeger pulls him into a hug that he finally releases every emotion he’s bottled up. In between sobs and fits of anger he chokes out “this isn’t fair. I’ve fought so long, love him so long. Why can’t we just be happy.” Mr. Jaeger cannot respond to that, because he does not understand why the universe would do such a thing, all he could say was “I don’t know. But what I do know is that I haven't seen my boy smile as much as I’ve seen during the short time he’s been with you. And for that I can never thank you enough.”  

 

The two spend more time outside, away for the crowd, waiting for Levi to calm down. Mr. Jaeger spends most of the time absentmindedly talking about Eren as a child, all the little things that Levi never knew, regardless of how close the two were. 

 

______________________________________________

 

It was the Wednesday before Eren’s 20th birthday. His group of friends would be getting together, except rather than doing so at a club they would be holding the celebration at his and Levi’s apartment. He was beyond relieved to find that his friends whole-heartedly supported him in his career decision, especially in terms of his future home. He knew that Levi would always support him, no matter what, but it felt better to know that his friends were by his side. 

 

Because it was Wednesday, and true to tradition, Eren found himself walking absentmindedly to the corner of Rose and Maria. Along the way he looked around him, noticing that the strangers on the street didn’t stop and second glance at him. Nobody cared about the bright-eyed boy walking down the street, because this time the boy fit into the standards of society. He huffed a sigh of annoyance and added it to his reasons to fight on in his education, vowing to make a change. Eren focused back to his surrounding as he stopped at the corner, waiting for the light to change. He looked up to see his mate smiling fondly at him, waiting for him to journey across the street. He knew that the moment he crossed that street, Levi would lean forward and embrace him and greet him with a loving kiss. The both of them would turn, hand in hand and head towards the cafe, ordering the usual. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that life was good, most importantly life was good with Levi by his side.

 

On the other side, Levi stood patiently waiting. His fond smile morphing into one of shock, eyes widening. Levi could do nothing as he saw a person run up behind Eren, immediately recognizing who it is. He snarled loudly, hoping the sound would reach Thomas and force him to back down immediately from his mate. But Thomas did not care, nor notice that the snarl was directed at him. All he noticed was the boy from high school that had never presented. He thought back at the times that his friends had held him back from renouncing to his anger, at the time that the Alpha boy humiliated him in public by defending the human. With all that hate fueling him, he shoved Eren into the row of oncoming traffic, shouting “Things like you don’t belong in this world”. 

 

The moment Eren realized what was happening, the Omega within released his distressed scent for his Alpha, but knowing that Levi could do nothing for him this time. The sound of a truck hitting a body sounded through the streets. Everyone stopped in place, the smell of a distressed Omega and an angered Alpha coursed through the air.Levi let out a deathly growl, the people in the street parting way as the Alpha ran to his Omega. 

 

As he leant down beside Eren he noticed the blood, too much blood. Lifting him into his arms he began to murmur sweet nothings into his ear, begging him to hold on, that help would be on his way. He vaguely noticed Thomas being pinned down by other Alphas, see the world cared that Thomas had injured an Omega; had it been a human, the world would have just kept on. 

 

The boy in Levi’s arms opened his eyes and looked up at his Alpha, coughing causing blood to splatter onto his mate’s chest. 

 

“Levi.. I love you, I always have—“ whatever he wanted to say was lost in a coughing fit. 

 

“Shh shh” Levi crooned to his Omega “I know. I’ve always loved you too, and I always will.” Rocking the boy in his arms, Levi kept speaking “Things will all get better. You’re going to make it. We’re going to leave this place…. have pups one day… just stay with me… Please stay with me… “ His tears running down his cheeks, falling onto the boy beneath him. 

 

With a final intake of breath, the boy reached his hand up cupping Levi’s cheek, calling attention of his Alpha. The second those gray eyes were on him he shuddered out “Levi.. live” and with that he was gone. The cry that left the Alpha filled the streets. The world could feel the pain, the cry was that of a broken Alpha. An Alpha that had watched his Omega die in his arms. For the universe had given him his mate after all these years, only to take him away in an instant. As he sat there, holding his mate, looking into eyes that no longer shined bright he felt pain run like blood through his veins. A small smile graced his face as he realized what was happening. 

 

The healer ran towards the site they had been called to, yet remained standing away; refusing to move closer as they understood that there was no longer a life to save, but instead two had been taken in its place. As word spread of the what happened that day, of the Alpha who followed his Omega out of the world, a tale began to form. 

 

A tale of two lovers, destined for each other, but with destiny came a curse. They had been cursed to live a tragic life, never fully living. The lesson of the tale had been simple: if only love had been enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. that escalated quickly... 
> 
>  
> 
> First off thank you for the immense amount of support this fic has gotten. Seriously, even when I was writing it I was like "Umm this is the weirdest fucking ABO fic ever" but still.. I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> As always, your thoughts are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> 12/27: 
> 
> First things first, I realize that I never really explained why this fic happened. School was shit for me, and trust me when you've gone to school for 18 years of your life, it gets to you. Things in life (homewise as well) were not going for me, and I look to people and found myself uber jealous because that's just not fair. Life isn't fair. 
> 
> Well... that unfairness inspired this fic. I know that it's super bitter ending, but it really reflect how I felt at the moment. Since then I've slightly moved on from my bitter feelings. Things are unfair, but I realize that life is what I make it. So yes, I can sit here and wallow in the anger and sadness or I could do something with it, and I will. 
> 
> In terms of the phrase... "If love was enough.." well that shit came from inspiration of a Grey's anatomy episode... because in life, sometimes how we feel is not enough. 
> 
> To end this shitshow of a rant, I want to thank everyone who has read, bookmarked, kudoed, commented, etc. I know that for some of you the ending was hella unexpected and caused problems, I apologize for that and hope my updated tags can keep that from happening. 
> 
> Until next time my lovelies :)


End file.
